


Forbidden Moonlight

by ManicToast



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Lemon, autobot/decepticon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicToast/pseuds/ManicToast
Summary: It was the year 1985 on planet Earth that their relationship was forged. It was forbidden and exciting. One shot for now but may become a series. Thundercracker/OC.





	Forbidden Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a Transformers fic for a while! I used to write TF fanfics years ago on FanFiction.net and how cringey they used to be! Well, enjoy!

It all began one night. Both were on patrol from their designated sides, they got into a fight, trapped together in a cave low on Energon and somehow through all of the fighting, they fell for one another. The year was 1985. Four million years after they crashed, both Autobot and Decepticons rose up from there long slumber and their fight continued.

Silverstrike, an Autobot femme, had been out patrolling one night. Far from the Ark and her Autobot companions. That was when she heard a thundering up above her. Thundercracker. He was a seeker of the Decepticon cause, who was also out on patrol. That night they fought each other. They fought too hard which resulted them to become encased within the side of a mountain and in a cave. As the night went on, both mech and femme were running low on Energon. They decided the fight was not worth their lives. Thundercracker had given her a share of his own Energon. From that small gesture, their sparks skipped a beat. From that moment on, Thundercracker and Silverstrike began a secret relationship. A forbidden one which had not been seen before.

Silverstrike once again begged Optimus Prime to take the nightly patrol. Making up excuses that the night on Earth was beautiful and she loved to watch the stars and loved when the moon beamed down on her violet and silver frame. Miles away under the sea, the white and blue Seeker was making sure with his trine commander to have the nightly patrol shift. Starscream was more than pleased to see his subordinate be so passionate towards the trine but grew suspicious.

Thundercracker thundered across the sky. Tonight, was exceptionally special. The moon was full and there was not a cloud to be seen for miles. Silverstrike was waiting for him by the cave they had fought in. Once the lovers were together, there was no stopping their bond. Chassis rubbing up against chassis. Blue optics looked deep into red optics which should have been the enemy. Soft moans full of passion came from each unit.

Thundercracker removed his codpiece and let his spike spring free in the glistening moonlight. He used his spike to circle her open port, ready to be taken. Silverstrike urged him on by rubbing her port against his hard spike.

Their connection was intense. Both holding on to each other. She clung to him while he thrust into her slow and hard. Gaining speed and then thrashing into her. Her moans escalated to screams and shouting out his name. Many times, Thundercracker had to place a servo on to her mouth in case they were heard by their respective teams. As much as he loved listening to her moan whilst he interfaced with her, they had to be careful.

They reached their high and came together under the full moon. Sweet nothings were said to each unit and small kisses were had. Tonight, he asked her if she wanted to see what the sky was like. Her body was not made for flying as she tried to protest. He held her close. Her back upon his chassis as he rose up into the sky. She looked at the scenery in awe. She saw the beauty that her mate gets to see every single time he flew. The stars twinkled, and the moon looked so close now. They both wished there and then that the moment would last forever. But as the night went on and the sun began to rise up, that was their que to say their goodbyes and hope they would see each other again in the night and that their secret romance would not be discovered.

Unknown to them both, a lone jet decided to take up morning patrol. As Skywarp transformed, a look of anger and worry appeared across his face. How could his trine mate and friend betray the Decepticon cause and how to keep it from Starscream.


End file.
